tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Profit and Loss Tables
Breeding animals requires Love points. You can breed animals by giving two adult animals (lvl 2+) of the same species full love points and then dragging one next to the other or clicking on the "Breed!" button below their love points. (There are breeding chances where the animals are not the same species.) 'Love Points' A level 1 player begins the game with a maximum level limit of 9 Love Points. As the player levels up, they gain a higher maximum level limit on Love Points. (I suspect it is every 2 levels, based on the current pattern) Other ways to attain Love Points are: *Visiting a friend's farm. (Once per day for each friend. Max 15) *Having a friend "help" one of your animals. This does not give you Love Points directly but raises your animal's Love instead. (Once per day for each friend) *Purchasing a Love House and collect Love Points *Buying Love Points in the Store. This is expensive and not recommended.( acutal money ) *'Hint:' Watch your leveling, if you're close to level up spend all your Love Points; as they reset to max when you level up (You loose ALL Love Points over the max). While visiting your friend's farms or using the Love House to gain 5 love, you can go over your max level; Love Points can max to 99. NOTE: When the Love Points are over 1+ points the timer will disappear. The number also changes to yellow inside the heart. Once the Love Points are lower than your max the timer will continue for free Love Points. The numbers change back to white when the counter starts again. 'Breeding' Breeding animals together rarely offers guaranteed results. For certain species, some colors are very difficult to get without the correct combination. As such this page's objectives are to obtain the following information: *The probability of getting an animal out of certain animal combinations. *The profit made from selling an animal compared to the cost of breeding it (Both in Gold and Love Points). *This list is just for the initial price of animals for purposes of breeding/selling for profit. It does not take into account the selling price increase as the animal grows. *Affectionate Food: Chance at high-rank animal being born when breeding animals increases. 20 for 24hrs 100 for 7 days The following sections will assume you are breeding two of the same color together, with the exception of the Unique Combinations section. 'Profit and Loss Tables for Normal Animals' The following tables show the profit or loss made in Gold for selling the Tier 1 result animal after subtracting the breeding cost. Sheep Heroic Sheep only allows one per farm (No breeding allowed for the Heroic Sheep with other Sheep) Chicken Heroic Chicken only 1 per farm allowed ('No breeding allowed with the Heroic Chicken) Pig '''Heroic Pig only 1 per farm allowed '(No breeding allowed for the Heroic Pig) Dairy Cow 'Heroic Dairy Cow 1 per farm '(No breeding is allowed for the Heroic Dairy Cow) Bighorn Sheep 'Heroic Bighorn Sheep 1 per farm allowed '(No breeding is allowed for the Heroic Bighorn Sheep) Spotted Pig 'Heroic Spotted Pig 1 per farm allowed '(No breeding is allowed for the Heroic Spotted Pig) Leghorn Cow Rabbit Horse Hampshire Highlander Long-Tailed Rooster Bearded Pig Zebra Spotted Rabbit Hare Reindeer Sika Reindeer Brown Bear Polar Bear Striped Bear Penguin Ninja Penguin Brows Penguin Emperor Penguin Alpaca Donkey Turtle Sea Turtle Duck Mallard Goat Spotted Goat Boar Squirrel Rabbit Unicorn '''Event Animals Halloween Valentines Easter Spring Cinco De Mayo 'Summer' These animals can only be breed from normal ones during the their cycles in the summer events. Beach Animals Beach animals are the result of breeding 2 boars/spotted pigs/penguins together tier is unimportant. Sailor Animals Sailor animals are the result of breeding sheep/reindeer/rabbits together tier is unimportant. Pirate Animals *Pirate Pig : Normal Pig & Normal Chicken *Pirate Highlander : Normal Highlander & Brown Spotted Pig *Pirate Leghorn : Normal Leghorn & Black Rabbit (Due to the Breeding Barn these combinations are not allowed on the farm, must use Breeding Barn) 'Special Animals' Panda Obtained by breeding White Polar Bear and Turquoise Bear - Must obtain two Pandas to breed Pegasus Obtain from Mysterious/Rainbow/Burning/Easter Eggs. Phoenix Obtain from Burning Eggs 'Unique Combinations' Only available through the Breeding Barn Category:Breeding Category:Event Animals Category:Quests Category:Special Animals Category:Animals Category:Gameplay